familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
New Dorp, Staten Island
lumberyard in New Dorp. The lumberyard shut down in 2009.]] New Dorp – an anglicization of Nieuw Dorp, Dutch for New Village – is a neighborhood in Staten Island, one of the five boroughs of New York City, United States. The community lies near the foot of Todt Hill, with Grant City immediately to its north, Oakwood bordering to the south, and New Dorp Beach bordering on the east. History Formerly one of the most important towns on the island before suburbanization, it was the center of much activity during the American Revolution. Despite surrounding development, the neighborhood has retained its distinct character as a town, and is one of the most thriving commercial centers on the Island which in the 1960s spread along Hylan Boulevard from New Dorp Lane and led to the construction of five shopping centers, anchored by supermarkets and department stores, with the largest being Hylan Plaza which opened in 1966. Like all of Staten Island, the area of New Dorp was populated by American Indians going back over 10,000 years. At the time of the arrival of the Europeans in the 17th Century, it was inhabited primary by the Raritans and other subgroups of the Lenape tribe. The first recorded European settlement of the area was in 1671. The English, after having taken over the New Netherland colony from the Dutch, expanded the previous Dutch settlements along the South Shore at Oude Dorp ("Old Village") which had been established ten years earlier. In the late 19th century, it became the home to members of the prominent Vanderbilt family, many of whom are buried here in the Moravian Cemetery. The Vanderbilt farm was later used by the U.S. Army, as Miller Air Field and in the 1970s became part of Gateway National Recreation Area. Demographics Today, the neighborhood's population is a majority Italian-American, Irish-American, Albanian-American, Polish-American and Russian-American ancestry. Education New Dorp is zoned to Public School (P.S.) 41: New Dorp and Intermediate School (I.S.) 2: George L. Egbert. Other schools in the area include Saint Charles (middle school), P.S.38, and Paul Mitchell's Hair Styling School. Several high schools are located in the area, including Staten Island Technical High School, New Dorp High School, and Richmondtown Preparatory High School. Private elementary schools include Our Lady Queen of Peace Parish Elementary School and New Dorp Christian Academy. Landmarks One of New Dorp's biggest shopping plazas is Hylan Plaza, home to a few big stores and numerous small shops. Parks Dugan Park is a large park in New Dorp. The park was named after Gerard P. Dugan in 1974 when it was renovated. The park is often referred to as Tysens Park since it is right off of Tysens Lane and because it is right across the street from the Tysens Apartments, a large housing complex. The park is usually crowded with people from nearby schools as well as people from the apartments nearby. The park contains a large field with 2 baseball/soft fields where leagues come play almost every weekend during the summer. There are 2 basketball courts, handball courts and jungle gyms for younger kids. Public services New Dorp is the home of Engine Company 165 (nicknamed "The Toxic Avengers") and Ladder Company 85 (nicknamed "The Monster Truck") of the Fire Department of New York. Engine 165 is the only Engine Company in Staten Island that has clothing to deal with hazardous materials, and it also has extra hazmat training. Public libraries The New York Public Library operates the New Dorp Branch at 309 New Dorp Lane."New Dorp Branch." New York Public Library. Retrieved on December 22, 2008. In recent years, attempts have been made to shut down this library. However the community signed petitions and wrote letters to voice their concerns with shutting down the library. Transportation New Dorp is served by the Staten Island Railway's New Dorp station at New Dorp Lane and New Dorp Plaza. New Dorp is also served by numerous express and local bus routes. This includes the local buses, the Select Bus Service bus, and express buses. Notable residents *Nathaniel Lord Britton (1859–1934) - botanist and first director of the New York Botanical Garden. The Britton Cottage is preserved at nearby Historic Richmond Town. *Gustave Mayer, the inventor of the Nilla wafer. *Jacques Reich (1852–1923) - portrait etcher Popular Culture One of the most iconic settings in American cinema history, the Corleone family home in Francis Ford Coppola's The Godfather, was filmed at 110 Longfellow Ave. on Emerson Hill. References Category:Geography of Staten Island Category:Neighborhoods in Staten Island Category:1671 establishments in New York